


Just Another Club Night

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - bonus challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, gorgeous. What are you drinking?”</p><p>“As you can see, nothing at the moment,” Merlin says with a grin.</p><p>“They make really great blowjob in here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Club Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2013.

“Hello, gorgeous. What are you drinking?”

“As you can see, nothing at the moment,” Merlin says with a grin.

“They make really great blowjob in here.”

“I bet they do.”

“Want to try it?”

He licks his lips, his eyes sliding down Merlin’s body suggestively.

“You’re drunk,” Merlin says.

“A bit. But not too much.”

He presses himself to Merlin’s front and kisses him. Merlin lets him, responds to his demands and deepens the kiss, but the moment his hand starts sneaking towards Merlin’s fly, he pushes him away, making him stumble over a chair and fall on his arse. Everyone around them is watching now.

“Merlin,” he growls.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“You know what other drink is on the menu?” Arthur asks, standing up.

“It’s a bar. There’s a lot.”

Arthur crowds into his space again.

“Sex on the table,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear and spins him around without warning, practically dragging him the few feet towards an empty table.

“No, absolutely not,” Merlin yells, once again gaining attention of the whole room. 

“Yes, very much yes,” Arthur hisses, lifting Merlin on the table, knocking off the ‘reserved’ sign and pushing Merlin to lie down. 

Merlin tries to sit up again, but Arthur drags him forward a bit, ruining his balance. 

“This isn’t very comfortable,” Merlin complains. 

Arthur strips Merlin of his trousers and briefs in a few efficient moves. The room goes completely silent, only background music is playing.

“Good thing I was wearing flip flops,” Merlin says, watching the shocked faces of people around them.

“Better now?” Arthur asks, lifting Merlin’s legs up to hook them over his shoulders.

“Still not perfect.”

A sound of another zipper opening.

“I’ll show you perfect,” Arthur says and pushes in.

“Fuck,” someone says into the silence. A catcall comes from another corner of the room.

“Do as he said,” Merlin says, grinning up at Arthur who doesn’t need any more encouragement to start moving.

 

~x~

 

“Oh my god, the looks on their faces,” Gwaine says, laughing.

He pours both of them a glass of juice like every time after their show.

“So, how many?” Arthur asks.

“Six came around the time you painted Merlin’s face with your spunk, another four when you fingered him. Seven men, three women.”

“I told you it would be ten. I guess you owe me a dinner,” Merlin says, smirking.

“How do you do it? Every fucking time!”

“It’s magic.”

“I’ll show you magic,” Arthur says and lifts Merlin into a fireman’s carry, heading in direction of their hotel room.

“See you tomorrow,” Merlin says, waving at Gwaine before smacking Arthur’s backside.


End file.
